Earning Respect
by KattBlackCullen
Summary: Bella was always the runt of her pack. During a hunt with her older brothers and sisters, she will fall upon Jake who had imprinted on her. The bad thing about it was that she was punished and she ran away with her help of one of her sisters and Jake.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Earning Respect**

**Summary: Bella was always the runt of her pack. During a hunts with her older brothers and sisters, she will fall upon Jake who had imprinted on her. The bad thing about it was that she was punished and she ran away with her help of one of her sisters and Jake. She comes back bigger and better than before. Will she get more respect or be banished from the pack. **

**By: KattBlackCullen**

**Bella's POV…**

I was always the runt of the family. I will always be the runt of the family. I was treated like one too. My brothers and sisters fought me and I never got the chance to hunt and eat. That's only when I'm alone and I practice hard enough. I'm like a small deer compared to them. My dad, the alpha is the biggest of course he looked like me but his fur was brown at the bottom then it faded into a white. I was the opposite.

"I bet you won't be able to catch this elk. If you do, we will give you three months of respect. Maybe bore." My sister Benetha said. Also know a Bennie. She was as big as a horse and she had grey fur and brown eyes. Mine were silver. I nodded at least I could some respect for a while. We all phased and ran after the elk. Since I had shorter legs I ran slower. I tried to pick up my pace. That was bad because once I turned to catch the prey I fell down a pile of rocks.

I tumbled until I hit something else. I kept my eyes closed for what to come. I heard a loud growling sound heavy hot breaths on my body. I looked up slowly lifting my head and saw a large russet colored wolf looking me down. Our eyes met and he stopped instantly. His wet nose poked my fur as he sniffed me.

Then he nudged me softly then back up. was he challenging me? I stood shakily and ran up to him. I swiped at him and bit his paw. I thought it would hurt him but he only barked a laugh. He pushed me a little and made me roll on my back. His nose tickled my stomach as he nuzzled me. I backed tiny laughs and tried to roll over.

_Leave her alone! _My older brother Matt growled. He stood tall with tense shoulders with my other brothers and sister growling after him. The russet wolf rolled me to my stomach and wrapped his teeth around my neck picking me up. Then he placed me in between hie front paws.

_Never. She's my mate. _The large wolf over me responded with a growl back. I yelped in shock and lowered myself onto my stomach. I whined and sniffed this wolf's paw. He twitched in response.

_And she's my fucking daughter! _I heard my dad growl as he stampeded his way towards us. I jumped onto my paws a tried to hurry towards him but the wolf caught my hind leg and pulled me back. I looked at him and whimpered hoping he would let me go but instead he grabbed the back of my neck and picked me up.

_Drop her now Jake! _I heard a deep voice yell. I was put down immediately and I ran towards my father not that he was proud to see me. I stopped in front on him. He just glared at me.

_You will be punished for this! Go the hell home with you brothers and sisters! _I flinched at his words. I walked past him and was kicked in the side before being led home by my brothers and sisters.

**Getting ready for the punishment.**

I stood in front of my sister Benetha. She had a sorry look on her face. Secretly, she fed me and helped me train. She loved me. I had to fight her or else the others would join ad this time I couldn't eat for a month.

"Kenny. You go first. I want to get the last bite!" Benetha growled but I knew she didn't want to hurt me. So he and my other brother Kenny switched. We were told to shift and we did. He circled me and I followed him with my eyes. He launched him self at me and I dodged him. I jumped at him and scratched his eye making him bleed and I bit a chunk of his ear. Matt and Kayla joined. They bit, scratched and ripped at my body until I couldn't take anymore and I landed limp on the ground,

_Little bitch! We don't need you here. _Kayla said and I blacked out.

**Hours later.**

I opened my eyes and I was still lying here on the grass. Every one was gone. I lifted myself slowly. My muscles screamed for me to stop but I didn't. I heard a snapping of a twig and turned to see Benetha and the russet wolf standing by her with something dead and bleeding.

"Bella he's going to train you until you can defeat our brothers. His pack knows and you guys will be gone for a while. Don't worry you can trust him. He imprinted on you." She said and as she talked he pushed the dead carcass to me. I dug in happily and licked off what was left on the bones.

_Follow me. _I nodded and licked Benetha's check goodbye and she kissed my fur. This is where my adventure starts and it's never going to end.

**Three years later…**

I and Jake's bond hasn't been broken. We actually got closer. He taught me to hunt and fight. I grew into his height. Almost taller than my older brother Matt. My teeth were sharper and my fur color changed. It was blackish white. my muscles were thicker and my jaws were stronger. It was time for me to return home and in my human form. I still looked the same but my breasts were fuller and my eyes were still bluish silver. My skin was golden colored and my teeth were whiter.

"Are you ready?" Jake asked grabbing my hand in his. I nodded and we walked towards my house. I kicked the door open breaking it off its hinges and saw my family turn around. They all looked the same. My father looked the same which meant he was still alpha.

"I want a rematch." I hissed and they all laughed except Benetha and Jake.

"This might be the day you die runt!" Matt yelled. I rolled my eyes and walked out. They all followed.

"Bennie, go first." My dad ordered. She twitched but didn't move. She shook her head and walked over to me giving me a hug.

"I'm with Bella now. She will kick all of you asses!" she yelled and they laughed at her. Those made me shake. She was the only one that cared. They will see. My anger rose as Kayla stepped up and phased. I phased right after her. Every one except Jake and Bennie gasped. This is what they get for bothering me. I bared my teeth a headed towards her. She though I was coming form the front and swiped at me but I tackled her side and crushed her side making her paralyzed.

Matt stepped in and jumped at me. I ducked and bit his back. My paw dug into him tail and I snatched the skin making it look tattered and bloody. I bit down on his neck and snapped it knocking him out. Kenny joined but was too late because I broke his jaw and picked his skull knocking him out.

"ENOUGH!" Charlie yelled. I froze as I saw my brothers and sister in their human forms. I shifted back too and Jake covered me with a thick blanket. "Just because you're stronger now means nothing!" I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot. Others stood in shock and gratefulness that I had won a match.

I ignored all the stares a pulled Jake to my cabin and that was the first night we made love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you hollybolly21 for being my first reviewer! I am new to this type of thing so it may take me a few days to update a third chapter. It is sweet to write this for you guys but I think I should start. I don't own Twilight BYE, BYE!**

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around my room. I tried to get up but a hot arm weighing me down. I turned my head to the right and saw Jake's face clearly closer to mine than human comfort. His breath smelled so good I had to press my nose into his lips. He twitched and licked my nose. I flinched and giggled. He smiled and kissed my nose. I never meant it as a mean way but I pulled away and got out of bed. He whimpered and pouted adoringly.

"I have to shower Jake I will be back." I said and I turned to walk out the door but I felt his warm breath on my neck. He turned me around and pulled me towards him.

"Let me come with you. I could help you will hard places to reach." He whispered seductively. I felt the blood flooding to my south and a wetness pooling in my panties making it drip on my thighs. I bit my bottom lip and moaned. I couldn't say no to any type of morning sex so I accepted.

"Fine but no funny business." I warned and pulled him to my bath room. He pulled my top off then my panties. The only things I had one after last night. I looked at him and pulled his jeaned short cut offs. I looked at his fully grown erection and he turned on the shower to super hot. I giggled as he picked me up and stepped in.

Sizzling pellets of water tapped our bodies as he kissed me passionately. He presses my back again the wall and he began to suck on my neck. I watched as he rubbed my hardened nipples and he pinched at them causing my back to arch.

"I thought I said no funny business." I panted. My muscles tightened around his hips and I pulled him closer causing his tip to come in contact with my center.

"Never mess with a dog when he is in heat." He growled. He suck harshly on my nipple and massaged the other. I moaned and rubbed myself against him making him moan and groan. His hips moved with mine roughly and his erection grew larger and swollen. I reached down and grabbed it in my small hands. I took my legs from around his waist and turned him around.

I pressed his back against and the wall and got to my knees at eye level with his large penis. I wrapped my lips around him and put my had on what ever I couldn't get down my throat. He put his hands behind my head and pushed himself deeper. I fought my gagging and swallowed and hummed making my throat vibrate.

He twitched inside me and pumped harder. I grabbed his balls making them clench and squeezed them lightly.

"Bells! BABE…BABY!" he screamed as he came in my mouth. It tasted sweet but deliciously sour at the same time. He pulled me up and kissed me madly and spread my legs with his knee and lifted me by my ass. then he shoved himself into me and began to roll his hips and slowly pumped in and out of me.

"Jake, oh Jake. Yes!" I moaned as I licked the tear that was falling from his eye. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips pushing my tongue into his sweet mouth. He hugged me and pounded into me harder but slowly. His thrusts were dark and lustful.

"Bella, I'm going to cum…I need you to cum with me. Okay baby?" Jake asked. I nodded and he moved his lips onto my neck, he sucked hard but there was a sharp pain. I moaned and bit the nape of his neck. He twicteched and grunted loudly. I felt my walls clench and he came inside me causing me to cum.

"BELLS!" he growled and he let go of my neck. I smiled and licked there place I bit. H did thee same and smiled proudly. This was the best morning of my life!

**I know this chapter is short and has sex in it but there will be more chapters with longer parts soon. I promise it will either be in three days or five. I kid, I kid . But seriously thanks for the review hollybolly21, it gave me confidence in my writing you get a cookie! *gives cookie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am really sorry guys. I know you don't like these things and neither do I but I'm starting to have a hard time thinking of a new chapter…can you please give me some ideas? PLEASE!**

**-KattBlackCullen**


End file.
